


Lets forgive and forget.

by whatanamazingtime



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatanamazingtime/pseuds/whatanamazingtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their relationship goes bad, Frank can't help but assume it's over for good.</p><p>Basically a little one-shot based (partly) on personal experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets forgive and forget.

Walking in the night with the rain pouring down his face always made Frank think of Gerard. Not that he walked in the rain a lot but still, he couldn't help but think about him. He has flashes of what could have been and memories of the relationship they were so close to having.

In Franks eyes, everything was going well. It was the start of their new found relationship, a transition from best friends to something so much more. Frank had been in love with Gerard for years and never thought anything would come of it. He dreamed of a day when he could call Gerard his and be unashamed for the love he had for his best friend.

It started off with harmful flirting, then a sweet kiss just as Frank began to fall asleep and then the heated make out sessions, grinding on each other, hot, sticky and oh so perfect. The last time Frank saw Gerard before everything fucked up it was perfect. He woke up with Gerard's heavy arm wrapped tightly around his waist, Gerard made Frank pancakes while Frank flicked flour on his best friends face laughing and giggling, sharing little kisses in between the laughing fits and simply cuddling against each other while watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer reruns. They spent every minute they could with each other, sneaking glances at the other while they didn't think they would be caught out. Even Gerard's family had seen all the display of affections and started teasing both of them.

Yeah, Frank thought that this was going to be the relationship that lasted. He was naive enough to believe he had found the one he was going to be with forever. He could picture the couple in years to come in their own home, wedding rings on their finger and their own children. But Gerard had other ideas.

It ended so quick. One day they were almost a couple and the next, they weren't speaking. Gerard wouldn't even look at Frank when he walked past them. Now Frank isn't saying Gerard's a dick, it's just that when things get a certain way, he becomes scared and doesn't know how to deal with it.  
It just so happened that by not dealing with his emotions, he had messed Frank up.

Frank couldn't tell if the wetness falling was his tears or rain. It didn't really matter though did it?.

He fell down to the side of the road, pulling his knees towards his chest and letting the sobs take over. Frank hadn't cried over Gerard and he was determined to keep it that way, but he let the sobs rip him open unashamed. He was surprised he lasted this long but when something this painful happens, you need to let it out.

Now Frank knew it may sound or look pathetic, crying over someone who wasn't even his to begin with. But it was the hope the last month had brang. Every smile, laugh and kiss felt like a lie now. 

He sat there, crying and being rained on so much that the tears turned into rain and rain turned into tears. Fuck, he knew he's end up getting hypothermia or some shit again but he couldn't give anymore shits even if he tried.

When the thought of moving was starting to seem impossible, a bright light hit his face. Frank looked up to see the unmistakable beat up matte black dodge challenger that belonged to the one and only Gerard. Squinting to see properly through the light, Frank could see him roll down his car window and open the passanger door.

"Get in."  
"What?"  
"Frankie just get in the god damn car!"

Frank quickly stood up following Gerard's orders, sat in the car and slammed the door shut. Neither of the boys spoke while Gerard slowly pulled away and started to drive down the street, opposite direction from Frank's house but on the way to Gerard's.  
All Frank could do is stare at the guy who was his world, still is his world for fuck sake, and feel sad. Gerard didn't look right. And not in a, eww way but more a, fuck, he looks tired and drained. Maybe this has been effecting Gerard as well?

"Gerard I-" Frank started but Gerard cut him off.

"Frank, I'm- I'm so sorry."

 Well that was unexpected...

"What the fuck's been going on Gerard? We were great and now I don't even know you. Did I do something wrong? Were we moving too fast? Just tell me what went wrong for god sake. What was it that made you decide to fuck it all up?!"

Frank was left breathless, panting hard trying to recover from his sudden outburst with fresh tears in his eyes. He can see Gerard mentally fighting with something in his mind then suddenly deciding what to do. He pulled the car over and turned to face Frank.

"Fuck, Frank I love you and I was too fucking scared of messing things up and I know it's stupid 'cause I already have but I didn't want to be with you and then you deciding you didn't want me. I tried to save myself from heartbreak but I've only made it worse. I've never felt this way about someone before and it scared me. I ran away like the little boy I am and I'm so fucking sorry Frank, I-"

Frank lent over the kissed Gerard before he could carry on. He was aware how cliche it was, but Frank couldn't bare to see Gerard break anymore than he already has. So he gave into his instincts and kissed him. He kissed him with as much passion, forgiveness and love he could manage. Frank needed to let him know that he forgives Gerard, loves him so much.

When they pulled away Frank lent his forehead against Gerard's and looked into his eyes. He uttered the words he's been wanting too for years.

"Gerard, I love you so fucking much. It's always been you. You're all I've ever wanted."

Gerard huffed a laugh and pulled back to sit in the car seat properly.

"I don't- I. Fuck Frank."

"Don't say anything okay. I forgive you and that's all that matters."

"Right, we're getting you into some warm clothes."

It was back to silence in the car as Gerard drove them back to his, but nothing was needed to be said. Gerard's hand only left Frank's thigh to change gear but then it would be back in place, I silent comfort. All the thoughts of what they could become came flooding back. Frank was scared, he didn't want to be hurt again; but neither does Gerard. But who the fuck cares? Frank knew deep in his heart that Gerard is worth the risk.

They were still silent as they got out of the car and went straight towards the basement door. Frank shaked in a lame attempt to get the rain off his clothes but soon gave up when Gerard tugged his wrist. 

As they got into the bedroom, they looked at each other and could feel the tension rising. In a moment of passion, their lips collided, arms wrapped around waists and hands were caressing what they could reach.

Frank couldn't believe how just an hour earlier, he was crying on the sidewalk thinking about Gerard, dreaming he could be with him and now he was here; wrapped up in his arms in the middle of Gerard's room kissing with so much love he wouldn't have believed it was possible.

When they finally stopped kissing, Gerard got Frank a dry shirt to wear and let Frank change in the privacy of his bathroom. Frank gave himself time to think about what has happened in the last hour. They were talking again and not just talking, Gerard was sorry and they admitted the love they had for each other. Frank thought he knew how Gerard felt but he never expected this. He touched his lips and could still feel Gerard's touch, could still taste him. He smiled to himself and thanked what ever god there was out there that gav him a second chance.

When he came out, Frank snuck up behind Gerard and hugged him from behind, raising on his toes to rest his chin on Gerard's shoulder.

"So, no running away this time?" Frank joked as he nipped the older boy's neck.

"Never again, I wouldn't risk loosing you. I love you too much for that."

Frank kissed his cheek and climbed into bed waiting for the other to follow. As soon as Gerard got in, Frank snaked his arm around his waist and snuggled up, breathing in the scent that only Gerard has.

As he fell asleep, all he could think about was how happy he was to be back in the arms of the guy he loved. He got him back and now he's never going to loose him. He felt Gerard kiss his forehead and smiled.

This is where he belongs. And he's never going to let go.


End file.
